


【超蝙】看清你的虚情假意

by FalseLover



Series: 甜文合集 [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 沙雕小甜文，请忽略具体生物习性。——怕就怕单身法师学艺精深。2020.8.8首发随缘居、LOFTER，存档。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, 超蝙 - Relationship
Series: 甜文合集 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971
Kudos: 3





	【超蝙】看清你的虚情假意

1  
没错，又是魔法。  
一个邪恶的单身的魔法师搞事失败，情场职场两失意的他面对按头秀恩爱的世界最佳搭档怒从心头起恶向胆边生，一个魔法甩出去，就逃离了这不值得的人间。  
魔法打在了世界最佳搭档两个人身上。  
超人中魔法失踪了。  
魔法顾问们毫无头绪。  
正联一点都不慌，真的，如果那家伙真有本事把超人变没，他就不会那么轻易失败了。这种意外，他们有经验。  
果然，没多久蝙蝠侠就发现了疑点——有阿尔弗雷德的韦恩庄园里居然出现了蚊子，且疑似有超级速度和钢铁之躯。经过多次失败的灭杀，世界第一侦探最终推断，这是一只超人变成的蚊子。  
他冷静而严肃地联系了扎塔娜。  
“没有哪只蚊子能比我反应还快。”蝙蝠侠有理有据，“我经历了那么多训练怎么可能连一只蚊子都拍不到。这只蚊子肯定不正常。”  
被他紧急叫来的扎塔娜看上去特别想把检查魔法甩到他脸上。  
于是蝙蝠侠搬出了终极证据一锤定音，“这是我用来拍他的报纸。”他拿起的小册子对着灯透出了一小团亮光，差不多一个指节那么大。  
不愧是世界第一侦探，这么离谱的答案也能推出来，居然还对了。扎塔娜敬佩地看着自己的发小，“那他还有意识吗？他现在在哪？”  
“我不太确定他还有没有意识。”蝙蝠侠斟酌着用词，“为了以防万一，我采取了点特殊手段。”他让开身，背后的桌子上是一个被红太阳光聚焦的玻璃罩子，里面孤零零一只蚊子弱小可怜又无助。  
可怜的超人。扎塔娜秉承着塑料的同事情谊为他默哀了一秒，然后挥动魔法棒念了一串咒语。  
“这个魔法是针对……你们之间讲过的最后一句情话的……魔法会证实爱情都是谎言，让情侣最终分手——在目的达成之前，最长持续一周。”扎塔娜查出魔法效果后无语地咧了下嘴，扭头好奇地问，“所以你们说了什么？”她深知蝙蝠侠绝对不会开口，所以直接敲了敲关押超级蚊子的玻璃罩念动咒语，“你已经可以说话了。”  
“哦，好的，谢谢你的帮助，扎塔娜……”超人磕磕绊绊地回答，“我们……我们……”  
“接下来我们自己会解决的。”看不下去的蝙蝠侠直接从恶趣味发小手中拯救了超人，并且满下巴写着送客。  
没吃到八卦的扎塔娜很不开心，“好吧，不打扰你们小情侣互诉衷肠了。”她超大声地踩着小高跟走进了传送门。  
2  
超人和蝙蝠侠之间的最后一句情话？哦这可真吓人，但凡蝙蝠侠少说一句话，那个法师的阴谋就要成功了。  
让我们把时间倒带回两天前。世界和平，超人和蝙蝠侠难得放假，布鲁斯刚开完会，克拉克刚交完稿，这对经常搭档的异地恋小情侣决定利用来之不易的空闲一起度过普通情侣的一天——他们捧着爆米花在韦恩庄园的私家影院里看了一场唯美的爱情电影。  
感情充沛的小记者有感而发，“布鲁斯，你爱的是我的灵魂还是我的皮囊呢？”  
此时没有穿披风的哥谭宝贝情感模块上线，“当然是你的灵魂，亲爱的，这点你不用担心——”无处不在的蝙蝠侠阴森森地补充，“我一定随时防备你的皮囊。”但是布鲁斯很快就把他按回去了，“是你的灵魂让我信任。”  
克拉克无比感动，“即使我是外星人？”  
“即使你是外星人。”布鲁斯万分深情。  
“即使我身上带着生育宝典？”克拉克学他模仿着电影的腔调。  
“即使你身上……什么？！”布鲁斯猛然惊醒，与克拉克交握的十指狠狠一攥，“这个……”他咬牙切齿，“我相信跨越无数光年的生殖隔离。”  
狡猾的氪星人口头套路失败，“B你反应太快了。”他小声抱怨一句，开始试图用焦糖爆米花转移视线。  
布鲁斯被他投喂的开心但嘴上仍在嘲讽，“就你这水平，照我能差三个奥利弗。”不过到底吃人嘴短，他还是拉了拉超人的卷毛，“别说你是外星人，你就是再换个物种我也不会嫌弃你的。”  
——时间快进到现在。  
得知超人神智正常后蝙蝠侠就把他放了出来，经过简单的测试，发现超人的各项能力都还在，除了能量来源从太阳变成鲜血，这个魔法的唯一作用似乎就只是让他们谈一周柏拉图式恋爱。  
这没什么困难的。蝙蝠侠低头近距离看着超人。瞧瞧那六只纤细而不失力量的小腿，多么健美，多么轻灵……虽然绝大多数人都讨厌蚊子，但假如这就是他的爱人的话，他也是可以勉强大概费点劲——反正是能忍一周的……吧。  
3  
“啪！”“啪！”“啪！”  
“布鲁斯！布鲁斯！是我！”超人连忙躲过来自蝙蝠侠的三连杀，大喊着自证身份，“不是别的蚊子！”  
“……我知道，韦恩庄园不会有别的蚊子存在。”布鲁斯叹了一口气从床上坐起来，打开床头灯，看着眼前晃悠的小蚊子，“你就不能别在我耳边晃吗？你看我腿上都没盖被，你自助吃点不好吗？”  
克拉克飞行的轨迹一顿，落在被上，声音低落，“你说了不会嫌弃我的……”  
“我都愿意让你叮了。”布鲁斯也很委屈。  
“可是我想离你近一些啊！我宁可饿肚子也不想你无视我！”克拉克吼完声音又落了回去，“对不起，布鲁斯，我觉得我的情绪也受了一些影响……”  
“这不怪你。”布鲁斯摊开手示意他站上来，把克拉克举到眼前，“是我没有足够关注你——你知道我是爱你的，这个魔法不会对我们的关系产生任何影响，现在把心放进肚子里，吃完饭安心休息。”  
克拉克的声音终于恢复了正常，他扑棱起来吻了一下自己的爱人，“晚安，布鲁斯。”  
“晚安，克拉克。”  
第二天。  
布鲁斯顶着一边痒痛红肿到睁不开的眼皮，用另一只蓝眼睛愤怒地盯着那只不停飞舞的蚊子，气极大吼，“我们结束了，克拉克！”  
话音未落，一个超人砰地砸到了他的床上。  
皮囊完美的外星人第一时间抬起头，愧疚又哀求地看向他，“那还可以重新谈一次吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是庆祝我终于拍死了烦人精的贺文，结果写到一半突然又出现一只蚊子在我耳边晃，就想怒而BE，但写完感觉对不起大超，所以还是甜回去吧orz（我知道蚊子只有母的会吸血，这里就一切推锅给魔法啦）


End file.
